


Fire meet Gasoline

by Spacecarrots



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: 1000 - 5000 words, ??? - Freeform, Don't Judge Me, Fingerfucking, M/M, NSFW, basically jet porn, is2g this had a decent plot line, moral of the story is; ur never just dating that one person?????? iguess????, needed some Slings lv, tw: fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3233327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecarrots/pseuds/Spacecarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blades and Slingshot do the thing and then argue and then everything goes tits up but then its ok again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burn with me tonight

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to b a continuation of the 30 day OTP challenge but I got carried away i'm just proud i stuck with it till the end like yo self five! 
> 
> Based on Fire meet gasoline by Sia;
> 
> "Strike the match, strike the match now  
> We're a perfect match, perfect somehow  
> We were meant for one another  
> Come a little closer..."

It didn’t take much persuasion, in fact it only took a smirk from Blades, a sharp condescending smirk and a subtle jerk of the head as he sat back in his chair, to get Slingshot to sit in front of the table; stacked high with small cubes of high grade, and get sucked into a stupid drinking game. Later Air raid told him that they’d gathered quite the crowd but Slingshot noticed none of this. His sights were set on wiping that smug grin off of Blades’ faceplates.

"Get ready to meet your maker short aft" Blades grinned, winked, tossing back the first of many small pink-purple high-grade shots, into his mouth. Without flinching he gently placed the empty container in front of Slingshot, flashing him a toothy grin.

"You’re gonna wish you’d stayed in bed rotors" Slingshot smirked back, giving him a quick flash of the visor before gulping down the contents of the small cube. He grimes at the tangy, sweet after taste. Blades cackled.

"Aw I think it’s too strong for the li’l birdy" Slingshot’s face curled in and looked at the container as if it offended him. 

"Just used to stronger s’all" He said nonchalantly, dropping the cube onto the table.

"Oh really?" Blades drank a second sharing a sly grin with Streetwise, who rolled his optics.

"Yeah," he took another  "where’s the real high grade?" Slingshot asked boldly showing off the empty cube and then drinking another.

"This is real high grade moron" Blades chuffed shaking his helm and taking up another shot.

Slingshot gave a loud obnoxious laugh setting down another empty cube.

"Nah, this is what they give weak little protecto-nerds" he gave his best slag eating grin, looking Blades straight in the optic making sure he heard every word "so they don’t upset their itty bitty little baby tanks."

"He’s all yours" was all Streetwise whispered into Blades audial before leaving the rec. room, ignoring Slingshot’s loud claims of offending baby cop.

"I got one bottle of high grade; fuel A in my quarters" Blades muttered low enough for only Slingshot to hear "you finish all of those, n’I’ll show you some _real_  energon."

"You got y’self a deal whirly-bird."

* * *

 

Two full stacks of 24 premium high grade shot containers, 30 minutes of slurred insults and a brief moment of mutual agreement later, Blades was pressed up against the wall panting as Slingshot’s mouth explored the joints of his necks and servos dug into his rotor hub.

Blades felt along the wall for the doors keypad, praying that the rest of his team were anywhere but here and that Slingshot would bite his lip again. Practically punching the door open and half dragging the jet into his room Blades pushed Slingshot onto the berth. Blades took a spark beat to look at the aerialbot sprawled on his back, with his legs open and venting heavily as he drank in the sight of Blades panting with him optics dimmed in the dark room. Slingshot mouth gave a twitch of a smirk,

"You sure about this?" he breathed. His long smooth, streamline wings give tiniest twitched betraying Slingshot’s desired answer. Blades answered by grabbing Slingshot by the chest array and pulling him up so that they were nose to nose.

"Yes sir." Blades whispered huskily before covered Slingshot mouth plates with his own. Slingshot wrapped his arms around Blades slender waist and pulled him down onto the berth. The new position made for an easier angle to access Slingshot’s mouth, easier to drag his tongue along his and for their denta to scrape against one another. Slingshot’s spark rate quickened and he squirmed underneath him as Blades ran his servo along the length of his wing, making sure to drag a finger over each flap. In retaliation Slingshot let his own servos wonder further down Blades’ backstrut, cupping his perky aft and pulling Blades closer, not by accident letting his digits dip into the hot joints of his inner thigh winning a hoarse, needy groan from Blades.

Slingshot smirked into Blades parted lips, when he felt a hot, wet, erect spike against his abdominal plaiting. Smoothly moving his servo over Blades’ aft and down his inner thigh. Slingshot breathed a jet of hot air as Blades’ servos tightened on his wing joints when his digits found the lining of Blades’ wet, warm port.

"That for me?" Slingshot whispered low into Blades audial.

"Frag me all ready top gun" came the forced whisper in reply.

Slingshot breathed a laugh of pleasure at the idea and took a tight hold of Blades’ thighs as he rolled over pressing Blades into the berth. The two grinned at each other before delving into another breathless kiss, Blades dragging his legs up Slingshot’s backstrut as he curled them around his waist, and wound his digits into the armour around Slingshot’s shoulders drawing them flush together with a grunt. Slingshot’s heavy, pressurised spike pressed against his own and Blades hummed his satisfaction.

Both of their sparks were thrumming so hard that Blades swore he could feel Slingshot’s, swore he could feel each strong pulse as their sparks began to sync. He felt his optics fogging in heat of their combined lust and for a fraction of a second, Blades was consumed with the desire for it to never end. Slingshot thrust against him, skilled digits dancing along the edges of Blades port before pressing two digits into the wet folds of his interface array.

"Slingshot…" Blades moaned; more dragging his lips along Slingshot’s jaw that peaking kisses now, but that was enough verification, hearing Blades’ voice so thick with want, want for him, broke his reserve. Slingshot slowly slid his fingers out of Blades port before doing the same again, and again each time winning needy whines and gasps from Blades.

“S-slingshot…” Slingshot replaced his digits with the head of his spike, carefully angling himself so not to hurt Blades before pushing it in. He gave a his own moan at the sensation of Blades warm wet port against his tightly erect spike and pressed inside again, gasping as Blades’ port clenched around him.

Building up a steady pace, Slingshot began to slowly push and pull, grinding against Blades until he brought a shaking servo to his cheek plate. 

"Fast…" he groaned, "Frag me hard Slingshot"

He spared a husky dimmed look with Blades in the dark, and a breathless nodded before hungrily kissing Blades and taking hold of his knee joint to increase angle of attack, pulling out until only the tip of his spike was left, before thrusting hard. Blades let out a loud cry and crowed “again”. Slingshot shivered at Blades’ demanding tone and did as he was told, picking up the speed pulling cries of pleasure out of Blades, some sounding almost delighted, making Slingshot pant and moan loudly. They continued that way, almost competitively loud with each shout of pleasure, for a short while until Slingshot pushed his full length into Blades, filling him, pressing every node and every sensor, every wire and came, making Blades ark, helm thrown back in a silent gasp of pleasure. His optics blindingly bright as they overloaded sparks racing.


	2. Homewrecker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entre Firecrackers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See this is where I got too carried away...

A thin slither of sunlight shone brightly across Blades optics, forcing him to begrudgingly turned them on. The blinds of Blades’ quarters had only been half closed and the light that poured into his room was painful. Refusing to accept that he was awake at an hour where there was still light, Blades reached out for one of his pillows to block out the morning. However instead of coming across a soft cold pillow his hand found smooth, cool glass… 

"What r’you doing…?" Came the not-to-pleased, horse tone of Slingshot’s voice. Blades rolled over to look at the jet curled up on his side, seemingly trying sink into the pillow Blades had been looking for.

"Oh not you again" Blades’ voice was thick with sarcasm as he turned to settle against the mech.

Slingshot sorted flickering on his optic “never thought you’d score this good  _again_ did ya”

"Shut up" was Blades’ halfhearted mutter as he pressed his facepates into Slingshots neck cables. He breathed a laugh and Blades felt his warm breath skirted across his cheek plate. He peered up and saw Slingshot watching him through a dimmed visor marred with small scratches that stretched along the glass and across his rough faceplates; equally scratched and chipped. The protective skin of Slingshot’s faceplates was a burnt orange, subtly darker than that of Skydive’s and was strangely complimented by the tacky, brighter, tangerine orange of his visor. Feeling a weight behind his gaze Blades instinctively rolled onto his back, despite the discomfort of his rotors and lifting his arms behind his helm laughed a touch embarrassed.

"Don’t get used to it slugger, won’t happen again."

"Whatever" Blades could picture the smirk pulling at Slingshot’s mouth as he pointed out "that’s what you said last time."

"Did not" he lied hiding his own smirk.

"Did to and the time before that" Slingshot yawned and pushed himself up out of the depth of his pillow.

"I don’t recall" was his smug reply. 

"And the time before that" Slingshot hovered over Blades scanning him with a hazy gaze, a crooked smile pulling across his lips.

“Nope, nothin’. Musnt’ve been that good then” Blades offered with a flash of denta.

"Maybe ya need a reminder." Slingshot whispered holding himself tantalizingly close to Blades, their lip plates barely touching, until Slingshot froze. After a long second Blades whispered.

"…Remind me then…"

"We got company." Slingshot deadpanned. Blades gave loud exasperated sigh throwing his helm back in frustration.

"You know if you told them we wouldn’t have this problem"

 "Not gonna happen" Slingshot laughed sitting up, stretching and offering a helping hand to Blades, who batted it away in irritation and curling up into a ball, rotors to Slingshot and mumbled something into the berth.

"I can’t hear you."

"I said; Silverbolt knows, why can’t we just tell the others" he wined sitting up and taking up Slingshot’s servos in his own "you, me, we go over to the hanger, right now, walk around together for ten, maybe show them how you’re supposed to swap spit and leave, easy, quick, painless and then we can come back to berth and pretend the sun doesn’t exist." Slingshot laughed running his thumb digits along the back of Blades’.

"Hungover? S’it bad?" He smirked.

"I’d be a lot better if we were recharging right now, instead of dodging your brothers." Blades glared at him taking his servos back and getting up. Slingshot frowned rubbing his faceplates.

"We can’t just storm in there!"

"Why not?!" walked to his wash racks spinning and jabbing a thin digit at Slingshot "you need to stop keeping things from each other, your a team, your family and they are trusting you to be honest."

"Who made you the gastalt expert?” Slingshot muttered quietly.

"I did. Now stop being such a wuss and get in the shower."

"I’m not being a wuss!" He growled in frustrated "you don’t get it, they won’t be like your brothers, we’re not as touchy-feely as you guys, they’re gonna be vicious." Slingshot was standing now showing his exasperation in the way he tried to talk through his hand. "When Bolt told them about Skyfire, Air raid laughed, Fireflight got upset, hell Skydive bitched for a solid hour after and Skyfire and Silverbolt are couple of the freaking year!”

Blades rolled his optics and stepped up to Slingshot, peeling his servos open from the tight fists Slingshot held at his side.

“So what?” Blades whispered

"But Blades-" came the barely audible squeak from Slingshot’s voice box.

"So it was rough, but Skyfire is practically one of you guys now and every ones happy." Blades cupped Slingshot’s face in his servos and a stepped closer "It’ll be fun" he sang and pressing his lips against Slingshot’s forehelm feeling the jet relax and lean into his touch. When Blades pulled away Slingshot softly sighed.

"Okay, but can we do it later?"

Blades opened his mouth to reply but his voice was replaced by the bases’ warning siren sounding, and Hot spot hurtling the door open and yelling.

"We got three fires four klicks southwest, get your scoop fitted. Slingshot, Bolt said hanger."

“Yeah later”

* * *

 

"Yo, it’s alive!" Air raid grinned when Slingshot finally stalked out onto the tarmac. Arching like a cat, he grunted and transformed into his alt. mode. “Where’d you wined up last night?”

Slingshot opted to ignore him. Skydive knew silence meant something was up, something more than a hangover, but he kept that noted for later and instead opted to give Air raid an optic roll before transforming vigilantly as Silverbolt strode out of the base.

"Air raid, alt mode now we need to rendezvous with Fireflight in five-"

"Where’s Fireflight?" Slingshot shot, his alt mode twisting to look at Silverbolt who only seemed mildly irritated and possibly pleased to see him.

"Doing a perimeter check."

"Alone?!"

Silverbolt gracefully fell into his alt mode “yes, alone. You were otherwise occupied and he offered.” He presented nonchalantly.

"Oh…" was Slingshot’s only solemn reply, before Fireflight came into view off the portside and in his singsong voice chirrped over the comms.

"Guys I saw seekers heading southwest!"

"Copy that Fireflight, on our way."

* * *

Keeping formation they approached small picturesque town, equipped with picket fences and garden gnomes. The closer they got the bigger the fire that engulfing several of the houses looked. From their position Fireflight could see the Protectobots among the local emergency services trying to quench it. But was soon distracted by the Seekers seamlessly cutting through the air, and heading toward the Protectobots position.

"Air raid, Skydive, focus your efforts on Skywarp" Silverbolt boomed over the comms. "Slingshot and Fireflight, same goes for Thundercracker, I’ll deal with Starscream."

Concurrently they agreed, Silverbolt putting on a burst of speed as the others pulled off into two’s, one behind each other so to reduce drag and headed for their targets.

Silverbolt launched himself past Starscream at near top speed hitting them with the full force of his wing tip vortices and scattering them. The enraged decepticon air commander waist no time in regaining level flight and igniting his afterburners after the aerialbot. Skydive and Air raid did a similar such thing to Skyward, swooping past as if to grab a tether and pulling the purple seekers attention with them as they shot of into the clouds. Thundercracker may have followed his trinemate but Fireflight sent a message to Slingshot to “follow his lead” and opened throttle.

Fireflight looped around the blue seeker and headed back in the opposite direction, Slingshot in toe. Thundercracker took the bait banking to be parallel with Fireflight.

"Flight, take the shot!" Slingshot yelled over the comms. as Thundercracker dived low. But Fireflight ignored him, instead doing the same. They twisted around one another decreasing in altitude, until they where so low that they flew in between the large human houses to a point where lift became increasingly hard to produce. Both Fireflight and Thundercracker lost leverage quickley, forcing them into root mode, both tumbling into the rubble of the fallen houses.

To Slingshot who had been left behind at this point, he could only watch the unfolding dance between the two, and could only bully his engines to their limit to catch up with the two jets that disappeared into a forest of closely nit suburban houses.

However on the ground Fireflight shook of the soot and gasped when he saw the larger decepticon underneath him. Thundecracker was lying under him, faceplates marred with ass and soot looking up at him quietly surprised.

"You’re getting better at that.,” he said, so plainly awkward that Fireflight shamelessly giggled at the other jet. Thundercracker’s lips gave a tug at the corner as Fireflight helped him up.

"Well I have a good teacher." He grinned quickly letting go of Thundercracker’s servo with an awkward laugh and turned to brushing the ash off of his frame. He looked over the smaller red jet wary of any damage he may have caused him.

"Fireflight!" Fireflight breathed a small gasp and looked up at Thundercracker.

"You need to go, quick" he whispered hurriedly.

"Wait let me talk to him-" Thundercracker began but Fireflight was looking around for Slingshot, and nudging him away from the sound of Slingshot’s voice.

"Oh no" he squeaked "he’d shoot you without a doubt you gotta go" 

"T-then you talk to him" Thundercracker turned suddenly taking Fireflight’s servo "Flight I don’t want any part in this" he gestured their surroundings, nothing but charred ruins and smoking piles of dust "especially if it means fighting you." 

"I’ll try” he hissed but right now you have to get out of here." Fireflight pleaded and Thundercracker nodded, dropping Fireflight’s smaller, dainty servo and quickly taking off on foot leaving Fireflight staring after him.

"Fireflight! What the frag? Are you ok?" Slingshot came around the corner seconds later, rifle in hand, scowling with worry. "Where’s Thundercracker?" 

"I’m ok and I don’t know I think I hit my helm" he said in a small voice putting a servo to his helm. Slingshot immediately lowered his rifle and dashed to Fireflight’s side, taking his helm in his servos and looking him over.

"Your okay" he grumbled finally, removing a pistol from his subspace and handing it Fireflight "come on let’s go turkey hunting." He smirked enthusiastically.

Fireflight glanced at the pistol and up at Slingshot who was only fractionally irritated when Fireflight made no move to take it.

"That’s ok" 

"Just take the gun Flight, you’d be doing me a favour-"

"No…I mean it’s ok, we don’t have to go looking for Thundercracker…" 

Slingshot starred at him dumbly, and mouthed the words over before exclaiming,

"Don’t have to- What? Why?"

"Well see…" Fireflight gulped and gave a nervous laugh "…TC; see he was pretty much dragged into becoming a seeker and the war because of Starscream, and Skywarp see. And never wanted any part of it really, and well he thinks that if the autobot army wasn’t so full of groundpounders and maybe hadn’t been so elitist toward a mechs function, he’d be on our side, but now, now that we’re just trying to end it and get things back to normal and since he doesn’t want to fight me he really…he’d really like to join us….oratleastbeamutualorsumthin."

Slingshot starred at him hard for a long second. Squinting he began to nod slowly,

"Riiight, yeah, okay, haha you’re a comedian Flight-" 

"I’m being serious!" Fireflight felt a little angry at his sarcasm in this situation. But at least Slingshot wasn’t mad.

"Are you being actually serious Fireflight!" Never mind; He was mad "because you know what I heard; I’m alright Jack sod the workers, I’ m off to get cosy with some /con/ that I’ve been hanging around” Slingshot threw his servos up in exasperation “Did I mention it was with one of the nastiness pieces of flying trash and you let him brain wash you into believing that he’s had some miraculous change of heart!" 

"It’s not like that!" Fireflight tied to sound strong but Slingshot was dumbfounded and he swore he could hear his denta grinding together.

"Flight listen to yourself, why do you think he came to you?" Slingshot held Fireflight by the fore arms when little jets brow furrowed "You’re too honest and trusting, Flight he’s manipulating you to get to us." 

"I though that too but, I can tell Slingshot it’s not like that…"

Slingshot let go of him and sighed.

"Fine…you’re relieved-"

"-but Slingshot"

"I said you’re relieved of duty, go home Fireflight, before I tell Silverbolt."

Fireflight felt lubricant well up in his optics “you never listen to me, why don’t you trust me Slingshot-”

There was a loud raw of powerful engines over head as Air raid screeched past Skywarp on his six. The purple seeker warping right overhead. As the warp gate closed it sent a shock wave shaking the ground beneath them. A brittle cracking sound filled the air and the pair looked up to see the gargantuan mass of support beams snapping under the weight of fallen bricks. 

"Fireflight move!" Slingshot yelled. But too late the structure was collapsing.


End file.
